The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading the containers of a distributing conveyor with flat products, such as pieces of mail. The apparatus includes a preferably inclined support surface, and means for conveying the flat product supported thereupon into a container in a cyclical motion.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in European Patent Application 0 519 375. FIG. 10 of this document shows an apparatus that includes a flap which is disposed at the lower end of the inclined support surface and that can be pivoted away. Disposed above the flap is a rotatable roller, which extends into an opening of the support surface and cooperates with a clamping roller to grip a piece of mail. The clamping roller can pivot in order to be brought against a driven roller under spring pressure. When the flap is pivoted back, a piece of mail held securely between the rollers can be deposited into a container due to a downward rotation of the driven roller. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that delicate items, such as eyeglasses or compact discs located within the pieces of mail, can be damaged by the pressure of the two rollers.